Madam Xiang
(first name unknown) |gender = Female |status = Alive |age = 35 |nationality = Chinese-American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |profession = Brothel owner |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #3: In the Line of Fire (s4) }} Madam Xiàng (Chn: 项) was a suspect in the murder investigations of firefighter Otis Kidd in In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past) and purveyor of girls Kristopher Bauer in Eyes Wide Shut (Case #20 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Xiang is a 35-year-old brothel owner of Chinese origin. She has short black hair adorned with a red rose. She wears a high-collared teal and white blouse with a gold button, and sports a pair of golden, moon-shaped earrings. She has soot on her clothes and face and is seen holding a red fan. It is known that Xiang uses cocaine toothache drops, plays dice games, and drives an automobile. Events of Criminal Case In the Line of Fire Xiang became a suspect after the player and Maddie found her lipstick on a handkerchief at the fire station. She said when the fire started, she went down to the station for help so they could save her business. But Otis shrugged her off saying there were more important places to save. Xiang was furious, saying her brothel offered great services in Concordia. She was thankful none of her girls were harmed, but a good portion of her business was ruined thanks to the fire. Xiang was spoken to again regarding a clock belonging to her found at the crime scene. She said it was a curse, which meant his days were numbered, mostly because of how annoyed she was of him since he was a regular at her brothel. Maddie had her doubts about those claims after previously hearing that he was already engaged to someone, but Xiang replied saying the victim certainly was no gentleman. When asked if that was why her clock was found, she said she did not kill him but was pleased that her curse worked. In the end, Xiang was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Billy Thompson for Otis' murder. But she was later spoken to about Father Donovan, who the team discovered went to that brothel. When asked why, Xiang said he would come to steal her girls, saying they need to pay their debt to society and become honest women. She was furious, as she thought this was a more honest job than being a slave to some rich person. Plus, some of her girls run back to her in tears saying they want nothing to do with Donovan's "honest life". Eyes Wide Shut Trivia *Madam Xiang is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in Mysteries of the Past. Case appearances *In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past) *Eyes Wide Shut (Case #20 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery MXiangMOTPC20.png|Madam Xiang, as she appeared in Eyes Wide Shut (Case #20 of Mysteries of the Past). OG_SUS_403_603.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects